Seashells and Dolphins
by Allanna Stone
Summary: AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

Erik Young sighed heavily as he treked from the roller coaster ride to the bumper cars. He was busy with opening the amusment park for the summer, which was generally a huge headache for him, seeing as how he would be out in public. However, he had his mask, which he was grateful for.

He heaved yet another sigh as he took out his pocket watch and glanced at it. Surely the day hadn't passed by this fast... had it now?

He frowned and shook his head as his stomach began to rumble in protest of being empty for too long. He ignored the cries for food and continued with his work.

Suddenly, he felt compelled to go down to the shore and look at the setting sun. He knew that if he lost an hour of work that all hell would break loose. But at this moment, he honestly didn't care.

As he gazed out at the rainbow of colors, he felt a smile tugging at his lips, begging to be set free. But he firmly placed his face into its usual scowl as he stared out at the setting sun, blinking in surprise when something sparkled off the surface of the waters.

He shaded his eyes as he dared to look. It looked like something was bobbing on the ocean's incoming currents. Another wave broke, smashing into the object and spinning it closer to the shore. As it came towards Erik, he slowly figured out what he was seeing.

A young girl, no older than eighteen at the most, was holding onto a peice of wood. She had long red curls that framed her heart shaped face and covered her body from veiw. Erik could tell from the sands that her body was well formed, even with her lower half in the water.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she looked around her, accidently loosing her balnace and plunging into the sea.

Erik wasted no time at all, diving into the ocean to save her. He dove down, looking wildly for her. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red curls and grabbed blindly for her. He grabbed her by her hair and hauled her up to the surface.

When he reached the shore once more, the girl began to choak out water and squirm in his arms.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," murmured Erik softly as he bent down to grab his mask from the sands, where he dropped it in his haste to get to the girl. But his words didn't help her.

With a savage cry, she struck his in the neck. He dropped her in surprise, causing for her to land on her rear with a loud squeal of surprise. She looked at her legs in surprise before struggling to her feet, toppling over as she stood up.

Erik watched her struggle to move about while he was nurding his injury. She was strong to the point of supernatural, and she was clearly disorented.

Erik made a decion right then and there.

He snuck up behind her and before she could attack him again, wrapped her in his powerful arms and was carrying her to his flat for some tea and an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

Erik sighed as he looked at the girl who was curled up on his bed.

For three days now, she hadn't said anything about who she was, where she came from, or how she wound up in the ocean, wearing no clothes and clinging to a piece of wood. For right now, Erik was busy trying to get her back to a more normal wieght, but she wasn't eating enough to satify him.

"Come on, eat the soup," he gently coxed the girl, who turned her nose up at the flaverful meal. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his black hair as he stood up from crouching before her with the bowl. He looked at her and shook his head at the girl who was wearing one of his nightshirts for modesty. "You are going to have to eat sometime," was all that he said before exiting the room.

Once Erik was out of the room, the girl peeled back the blankets that kept her warm in the cold spring morning and held onto the bedposts as she stood up.

Erik entered the room a few minutes later to see that she was trying to stand and was succeeding...

In a way.

Suddenly she fell with a loud gasp. Erik didn't think and dove, catching her before she could land on the floor. She looked into his eyes and smiled shyly at the handsome man who had stopped her from hurting herslef once more. She reached to unmask him but he stopped her gently.

"Don't." Erik's voice was soft but firm as he moved her hand away from his mask. The girl looked at him in confusement before turning her attention to her legs once more. The way she was acting, Erik didn't think she even knew she had legs before...

Suddenly, she began to hum.

Erik was captivated by her tune. He just stood there with her nestled in his arms. He soon lost track of how long he was standing there until the girl's humming stopped. He jerked from his thoughts and noticed that she was sound asleep, her hands holding onto his shirt for dear life.

~oOo~

_I was swimming in the sea when the soliders came to take me away, to take me as their war prize..._

The girl woke up with a start, looking about her with fright. She settled down when she saw that she was safe in the man's home.

He had said on the first day that his name was Erik.

Erik.

What a nice name.

She had yet to speak, afraid that he would use her as an attraction, like what he did with the other strange people. Even though he had showed her nothing but kindness, she was still on her guard, remembeing the tales that the elders would tell of the humans. They had always said that all humans were evil- the men would rape the woman and children, the woman were all whores and the children were all thieves.

But when she washed up on Coney Island, the facts that the elders brought forth were proven to be wrong.

Erik was a gentleman, giving her privecy to dress and bathe, cooking her meals and nursing her back to health.

She sighed heavily as she thought about what she had been involved in, the trouble that she had caused for her world...


	3. Chapter 3

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

"Christine."

Erik turned at the hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Pardon?" he asked, his heart pounding in his ribcage. She had a truely maginificent voice.

"My name is Christine," she said, this time a bit louder, looking into Erik's eyes. She was playing with the hem of her barrowed dress that Meg Giry had loaned for her use. Meg was a bit bigger around the middle so the dress was baggy, not that the girl didn't mind. She seemed to need the extra room, for she was constantly on the move.

"Christine," murmured Erik, turning back to the piano. "What a lovely name..."

Suddenly, a sour note made Christine jump in surprise. She had been so busy listening to Erik's music that when he paused on the one note, she stood and clusmily walked over to stand next to him.

Her tiny, slender hand reached out and replayed the tune that he had been playing. When she reached the part where he was struggling, he played a few alterinatives, thinking over the tune for a few moments. She peered at the sheet music in front of her and frowned at the notes. She wordlessly snatched a pen from the desk and began to scribble on the parchment.

A few minutes later, a more elegant version of the song that Erik had been playing began to float throughout the air, causing for the masked man to stare at the young gifted girl with wonder.

"I've learned from the best of the best," expalined Christine softly, turning from the piano and curling up onto the chair once more, tilting her head at Erik to let him now that he could continue with the song.

Later on that day, Christine and Meg were out in town, both eating ice cream cones and giggling.

"So, Christine, how did you end up on Coney Isalnd?" she asked giggling as her new friend tried in vain to eat her cone before it melted.

Christine paused, sad that she couldn't come up with a lie that would satify her new friend.

Meg understood for the wrong reason, though.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she murmured, smiling at the sight of three little boys chasing each other up and down the streets, giggling with mirth as they tried in vain to tag each other. "Forgive me please Christine- I can be so nosey."

Christine smiled at her friend to let her know that it was alright and that she was forgiven.

For rhe next few days, Christine rarely spoke- when she did, it was to either ask for something or to tell Erik that she was going out. Erik soon got the feeling that Christine was afraid to use her voice at all.

One day while Erik was out running some errands for Phantasma, Christine began to sing. Her sweet, pure voice floated in and out of the flat as she tidied up a bit. She even danced as she dusted, which was a first for her, seeing as how just barely even two weeks earlier, she couldn't walk.

As she sang, she thought of her father, who was a powerful man who ruled over his kingdom with an iron fist. However, when it came to his only daughter, he would grant her every whim and wish.

Christine sighed heavily as she recalled the men who had came to collect her as their war prize. This was during the war that her father was fighting, so he wasn't there to protect her. She had tried every trick she could to try and escape them, but they caught her every time. They didn't abuse her, but they also weren't kind to her. When they reached their destination, they turned her over to the king, who then began to do experiments on Christine.

She shuddered as she remembered the things he did to her body. He had also turned her into a human by forcing her to drink some kind of liquid. Everyone was shocked and that was all the time Christine needed to escape. She swam as hard as she could, breaking the surface of the water and grabbing onto a piece of wood to help her stay a float.

The next thing that she knew, was that Erik had her in his arms and he was resting her into a bed, nestling her among pillows and heaping her with blankets.

Christine was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that Erik had arrived home. She kept singing, her lovely voice mournful and sad.

"Christine?"

Christine yelped and spun around, her hands on her chest as she breathed heavily with fear and shock.

"I'm sorry," appologized Erik, holding up a small basket. "I got us some lunch."

Christine felt a smile gracing her face at her savior's kindness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

"Erik?"

Erik was jolted out of his thoughts by Christine's hypnotic voice calling his name. He shook his head and looked at her. She was laying in his reading chair, her legs dangling over one arm and her head resting against the other arm. Her hands were folded upon her stomach as she daydreamed.

Then, Christine asked Erik the last thing that he would've ever expected for her to say.

"Tell me what all you know about mermaids."

Erik looked at Christine for a few moments before speaking.

"I honestly do not know that much about them," he began, placing his pen onto his desk as he turned to face the odd, if not charming girl. "What I do know is that they are horrid beasts who lurer children to a watery grave."

Christine looked shocked at this as she suddenly blurted out, "That is a lie! Mermaids would never do that!" before clamping her hands over her mouth and looking frightened. She stood from her seat and scuttled off towards the boardwalk

Erik stood and watched her running towards the water. Despite the fact that she wasn't wearing a swimsuit, she still splashed into the water. Erik could see the smile that graced her face as she sat down on the wet sand, allowing for the waves to pulse over her legs and move her skirts.

Erik smiled as he recalled how Christine had reacted to the many lators of skirts that a female was required to wear. She had managed to get away with wearing only a dress without petticoats, saying that she didn't wish to restict any movement that she would need to do.

Oh, how she jumped, spun, danced, did all kinds of crazy things that people would frown at her for doing. But Christine would only laugh and sing.

Erik braced his arm against the window as he watched Christine hunting for something along the beach. Within a few minutes, she had found an entire skirtful of oddly shaped things and was hurrying back to Erik's flat to show them to him.

Erik couldn't help himself but smile as the overly excited girl showed him seashell after seashell, explaining the legends behind each one and naming them. Christine carefully placed each seashell onto an empty shelf in her room that Erik had been meaning to fill with books. But he didn't mind if Christine decorated her room to suit her evey whim- she could paint it pink for all he cared!

Suddenly, Erik remembered Christine's odd question a few hours before.

_ "Tell me what all you know about mermaids."_

Erik hated to dissapoint Christine, so when she was sound asleep in her bed, he went to the Phantasma library to see what all he could find out about the subject.

~oOo~

Chistine smiled as she turned in her bed. Never before had she ever felt more safe and comfortable. She snuggled down deeper into the soft matteress and began to dream...

_**Deep down underneath the sea, was a palace of coral. Inside the palace, lived the fair princess of the merfolks. Every day, she would go out exploring, searching sunken ships for buried treasures, hunting for seashells, and playing with the sea creatures.**_

_** One day, when she was just eight years old, her world was turned upside down when her mother was assassined by a neighboring tribe who wished her father, the mighty king, dead.**_

_** For many years, the two kingdoms fought one another, killing off their brothers, uncles, fathers, cousins.**_

_** Until one day when the fair princess was out looking for a shellshell known as the moonshell. It could only be found on the boarders that devided the two kingdoms, and the young princess, in her nieveness, went out to find some. She was captued and dragged to the king of her people's enemy, who declared her to be a fit mate for his eldest son.**_

_** The son did not treat the fair princess kindly. He perfromed wicked experiments on the fair princess, burning her tail, scarring her breasts, mutating her skin. But no matter what the evil prince did, the fair princess's injuries always healed, an odd genetic trait that had been passed down in her family for many generations.**_

_** Until one day, when the evil prince forced her to drink a vial tasting potion, one that robbed her of her tail and splitted her scales into legs...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**Check out my video for Seashells and Dolphins on YouTube! Keywords are Seashells (745)**

Over the next six months, Erik and Christine grew close. When he would go out to check up on the rides and stands, she would come along with him, asking him about verious subjects, such as litature and history. He was amazedd by how smart she was- apperantly, what governesses she had didn't try to brainwash her into acting like a helplesslittle girl. And for that, Erik was grateful.

Christine had a valid reason for being with Erik.

She didn't want to be taken again.

She didn't tell Erik, afraid that he would just laugh at her; instead, she kept quiet and trailed after him, helping out whenever she could.

One day, as Erik was busy, Christine found herself at the boardwalk, looking over the railings at the crashing waves that were leaving debrese from the sea washed up on the rocks.

She smiled sadly as she watched children screaming with delight as they ran into the icy cold waters. She sighed sadly as she leaned over the railing to get a much better look at the tiny seashells that dotted the sand below her.

Suddenly, firm hands were on her hips as she was pulled from the daydream that had taken over her mind. She turned to see Erik, in all his handsome glory, a worried frown on his face.

"Christine?" he murmured softly, his hand cupping her cheek gently. "Are you alright, love?"

Christine hesitated. She and Erik had grown to the point where they shared the same bed when they slept together. It was nothing sexual- they just enjoyed having each other's company around.

"I was thinking of my past," she murmured softly, turning around to face the ocean again. "Oh how I wish I could go for one more moonlit swim!"

Christine hadn't realized that she had said that last sentance out loud until Erik pulled her to his side. She looked up and saw him smiling mysteriously down at her.

"A moonlit swim?" he asked her, taking her into an alleyway so that way they could be alone. He nuzzled her ear with his nose, making her let out a sound inbetween a giggle and a moan. "Well, my love, I imagine that Mr. Y can arrange something like that."

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Seashells and Dolphins**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**AU-ish. Based off of a TV script that I'm working on. Many THNX Us to HeartsBroken for getting this idea niggling in my head. That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**Check out my video for Seashells and Dolphins on YouTube! Keywords are Seashells (745)**

Christine smiled as Erik pulled her to a hidden lagoon that was nestled in Phantasma. She giggled as she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand. She stepped further into the water, soaking the hem of her gown as she struggled to raise the restraining material from her ankles. She finally gave up and began to strip herself of her clothes.

"Christine-" started Erik in shock as she kicked her gown to the sand. Her body was- perfect. There was really no other words to describe the delicate curves of her hips, slender and petite, or her firm stomach, which had, to Erik's surprise, a piercing in the shape of a seahorse. She turned her curly red head towards him and Erik gaped at her. Her breasts were perfectly formed- full and plump. His mouth began to water, just looking at them.

With a primal grown, he strode over to her and picked up the young woman into his strong arms and kissed her. Christine squeaked before wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips slow and gentle. Erik gently lowered her to the sand, his body hovering over her small form. The kissing grew frantic and lustful as Erik found his pants growing too small for his overexcited erection.

Christine gasped as something rock hard dug into her thigh. She reached down to dispose of it, but the second her fingers gazed it, Erik gasped, his hips bucking into her hand.

With a blush, Christine realized what it was.

Erik smiled down at the love of his life, his hard kisses growing softer as he noticed the fear in her eyes. He kissed her one last time before rolling off of her. To his surprise, she crawled into his lap, her kisses wandering his face and mask. Erik groaned softly as her curious hands went down to his trousers.

"Christine," Erik orgasmically gasped. "We can continue this at home, where we have privacy. But right now, you can swim."

"But I don't want to swim anymore," she whined, pouting. Erik chuckled at her little girl look before scooping her and her clothes into his arms. He covered her with his cloak so that way she would at least have some modesty and hurried back towards his small, but cozy apartment.

Erik gently placed Christine onto his bed before locking the door and shutting the windows. He turned back to her and smiled gently before shedding his cloak.

Suddenly, Christine was helping him to undress. Erik's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of Christine's fingers dancing over his skin. When she reached his trousers, her eyes went wide at the size of his erection. She backed up and fell onto the bed with a wild squeak of surprise.

Erik pounced on her, his lips kissing the insides of her thighs. Christine cried out in estancy, begging for Erik to never stop.

"Never? That's a tall order," he chuckled before nudging the nub of her soaking core. Christine cried out again, and Erik took this as a good sign. He dipped his tongue inside of her, gasping as she arched up, practically levitating. Erik pressed his hand lightly on her stomach and that was enough to gently force her back onto the bed.

Christine cries grew louder as Erik continued to kiss and nip at her soaking core, and then, suddenly, with a last groan and twitch, he found himself smiling as Christine released herself into his mouth. He lapped up every last drop, making sure that nothing went to waste before positioning himself at her entrance.

Christine looked scared now as Erik quickly inserted himself inside of her tight shaft, causing for her to let out a shrill, ear piercing scream of pain. The scream dazed Erik for a few minutes, making loud bells clang in his ears and stars to appear in front of his eyes. When he recovered, he saw that Christine had a scared look on her face as she attempted to bring him out of the clouds.

"I'm alright," he murmured softly, beginning to pump himself in and out of Christine's tight womanhood. "You just have a loud scream."

Christine blushed and muttered something about it being hereditary.

Erik just smiled before the addicting feeling of having sex took over his mind. He was absently aware of Christine wrapping her legs around his waist, creating a much deeper thrust for him and more pleasure for the two of them.

And within a few minutes (or was it hours?) Erik found his release and allowed for his seed to spill inside of Christine's womb. A few moments later, Christine also came with an equally loud moan of estancy, her juices spilling out of her as Erik removed himself from her and kissed her neck, his lips lingering on her pulse point.

"It's getting late," he murmured softly, reaching down to the foot of the bed and grabbing the blankets that rested there. He pulled them up over Christine and him, smiling as she clung onto his side, her head resting on his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Erik found himself smiling as he blew out the lone candle that illumined the room, throwing the couple into darkness.

Now he was complete.

Top of Form


End file.
